


Stormy Night

by jojo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo99/pseuds/jojo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet and fluffy H/G one shot set after the final battle, on a stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

Ginny Weasley lay in her small bedroom at the Burrow, with the curtains drawn and her pillow over her head. The lightning was flashing outside, with the thunder rolling in shortly after. Rain was pounding against her window and off the roof. Ginny had hated storms since she was quite young, when Fred and George had scared her by enticing her outside in the middle of a fierce storm. This one was no different. Unfortunately, Hermione was not even at the Burrow to help keep her distracted. Hermione was spending time with her own parents after they had been brought back to England, after the battle.

She lay there flinching when she saw the lightning or trembling when the thunder boomed. She was tempted to go and join Harry in Charlie's old bedroom, but she knew her mother would cut her off as she crept out of her room. It seemed that she had a Detection Charm on her bedroom door that let her mother know if she left her room during the night.

Just as a flash of lightning was immediately followed by a peal of thunder, her bedroom door opened with a light creak. Ginny pulled the pillow off her head and sat up to look at who had appeared at her door. She thought it may have been her mother, but, instead of her mum's plump figure, she saw the thin body, dark hair and glasses of her boyfriend, Harry. He crept into her room and sat on her bed, next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

"Yeah," she replied, trying to appear calmer than she felt. "You better be careful. Mum is sure to come in here. I think she has some kind of Detection or Tracking Charm on here at night."

Harry chuckled. "She knows you too well, Ginny. She knows that you'll try to sneak out."

"Only because you won't come in here at night."

"I couldn't sneak in here, at your parent's house. They'd hex me and your brothers would do worse if they found out."

"So, why are you in here, if you're that scared?"

"I'm not scared, I'm respectful, thank you, Miss Weasley," he said.

"Okay, then, Mr. Respectful. Why are you here?"

"Well, I was drifting off to sleep and I suddenly had the feeling that you weren't happy, so I came to check on you."

"Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I'm not sure why I had that feeling, but coming in here confirms it."

"How?" she asked warily.

"To start with, you normally sleep with the curtains open, Ginny, and tonight they are closed so tightly that you can't see out at all," he said, as he pointed at the window. "Secondly, you had your pillow over your face when I came in."

"Oh," she said quietly. Just then there was another bright flash and she almost jumped with fear. When the thunder pealed, she cringed.

Harry pulled her into his arms and hid her face against his chest. "It's okay if you don't like storms, Ginny."

"It's silly, though," she replied.

"How?"

"I know that I'm safe in here and it can't hurt me, but I'm still scared."

"Ginny, don't be silly. You're allowed to be afraid."

"I feel silly."

"You're not silly," he said. "To be honest, I'm quite happy that you're scared."

"Why?"

"I get to hold you and make you feel better. I really enjoy that."

Ginny pulled her face away from his chest and looked up at his cheeky smile. He looked far too gorgeous for his own good when he smiled like that, she thought. His smile changed to a serious expression and his eyes looked a much deeper green than normal. She stared into those beautiful, green eyes for a long time, totally forgetting what was happening outside her window. His lips slowly closed the distance to hers and he gently kissed her.

As he pulled away, Ginny put her hands around the back of his head and pulled his face back down to meet hers. She teased his lips with her tongue and he soon joined her in deepening the kiss. Minutes later, they pulled apart.

Harry looked at her seriously for a while before speaking. "I love you, Ginny."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do. I've been trying to tell you for weeks but it just wasn't the right time or place."

"And it is now?"

"Yep. I feel so close to you tonight," he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

Ginny could feel tears running down her cheeks as she looked at Harry in amazement.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"I never thought that I'd hear you say that," she replied.

"I'm sorry that I was a prat before," he said with a wry smile.

"It's not that, Harry," she said. "When Hagrid brought you out of the Forbidden Forest, I thought I'd lost everything and that I'd never hear you say anything again."

"Oh, Gin," he said, leaning down and hugging her tightly, again.

"It's okay, really," she said. "You're here and we're together. It's all good."

"Yeah, it is."

She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. "I love you, too."

Harry pulled her close and kissed her soundly. When they pulled apart, he grinned. "You haven't noticed, have you?"

"Noticed what?"

"That the storm has gone."

"Oh, so it has," she said in amazement. "Thanks."

"I did a good job, then?"

"You did a great job."

Ginny's door then opened and they both turned towards the door. Molly Weasley stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"See, I knew it. She has a Detection Charm on my room," Ginny said, raising both of her arms.

"No, I don't," her mother replied. "I'm a mother and I just know what's happening in my house."

"Oh!" Ginny said.

"Yes, and now that you're okay, and the storm has gone, Harry needs to go back to his own bed."

Harry gave her a kiss on her temple, stood up and walked to the door. "Sweet dreams, Ginny. Night, Mrs. Weasley." He then blew her a kiss and left her room.

Ginny turned to her mother and smiled. Her Mum kissed her head and left her room. She opened her curtains and lay back on her bed looking at the few stars appearing between the clouds. The next time there was a storm, she would think back to this night and remember the night that Harry had first told her that he loved her. Hopefully the good memory from this stormy night would help her during the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011 when there were huge storms and even bigger floods in my part of the world. Writing this was my therapy whilst watching the destruction and loss of life on the news.


End file.
